User blog:Random-storykeeper/From Sunday to shining Sunday
Well, that was fun. I'm glad I had the opportunity to come back for a week and spend time editing here. And now it's Sunday, spring break is over and tomorrow, it's right back to school. True, I probably won't be around a lot until June. But if there isn't a lot of homework to do this term (which I'm starting to doubt), then I could pop by on weekends and such. *''This blog post may lag''. Startups Glassworks startup.gif Ice Breaker Red Clan startup.gif Rustyard startup.gif Final Ninja Zero startup.gif Powerup startup.gif Droplets startup.gif Double Edged startup.gif Castle Corp startup.gif Parasite startup.gif Rockitty startup.gif Nebula startup.gif Cave Chaos startup.gif Graveyard Shift startup.gif BC Bow Contest startup.gif Cold Storage startup.gif Ice Breaker Gathering startup.gif Avalanche startup.gif Total: 17, thus concluding the 2009 section. At this rate, it will take some time before the startups page is completely up to date. Anyways, WIP removed. Music Lee Nicklen's music is pretty much all uploaded, excluding extras. I'll be able to upload music later in the month, maybe. New additions include music from: *Toxic *Snow Drift *Worm Food *Yin Yang *Plunger *J-J-Jump *Office Trap *Canopy At least 17 tracks uploaded this week, plus one of my favourite Lee Nicklen extras: Chick Flick Extra 5! Mmm...what else? Pixel Love I wanted to spend some of the last days of this week editing Pixel Love Wiki, since it always seems to fall behind. Some of these games are great, they're all really interesting and intuitive in different ways. There's also not a lot of users who edit there, which I don't find much of a problem at all. I like quiet wikis. Nitropoetry Oh yes, let's not forget Nitropoetry, the chapbook I started to post on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. Earlier in the year, I got an assignment to put together a poetry chapbook for Creative Writing. Most of my poetry tends to be aimless and depressing (poetry seems a lot easier to write when I'm mad or sad), I decided to try writing poems about Nitrome, just as a challenge. I had a lot of fun writing the poems and putting the chapbook together. In the end, my Creative Writing teacher liked it, too. One of the poems will be put in a school compilation, so I'm super excited for that. I might post some of the unused poems on the Nitropoetry page as well. Social networking It seems as though Nitrome Wiki's Facebook and Twitter pages are getting back into full swing. Besides only adding Nitrome Wiki events, I was thinking we could also incorporate some Pixel Love and Fanfiction work as well, which I see we have somewhat been doing. An idea I had was to feature fanart from Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki (under the user's permission, of course) on a weekly basis. Not just fanart, but also pages other users have created and soforth. Even though we only have a handful of users who make the bulk of pages on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki, we can be flexible with this, I think. Perhaps we can set up a page for users who want to request that a specific piece of their work be featured on the page. It'll give us something more to update the pages on. Got any other ideas about what we could do with Nitrome Wiki's Facebook and Twitter pages? Promoting Of course, if we are going to keep these Facebook and Twitter pages running, we will need a way to promote these pages, at least on our main page, if not the wiki navigation. If you noticed the just now, Takeshi uploaded a picture that was to be used for links to other websites. Seeing how imagemap obviously doesn't work for external links, we're going to have to find another way to present these links. I was looking for a code similar to the one Nitrome uses on their website, that has a "Like" button and a link to their Facebook page. I can't seem to find that code on Facebook, though. The Twitter widgets shouldn't be too difficult to find, but I haven't started setting them up yet. The main issue is: where would these look best on the main page? Really Random Stuff A space for really random stuff because...just because. Cave Story Back during Christmas break, I started playing Cave Story, but it wasn't until recently that I managed to get the "best" ending. Sheesh, people on YouTube make the Sacred Grounds look like a breeze! My first (and only) best time of completing the Sacred Grounds is something like 8 minutes and 30 seconds, so clearly, I'm nowhere near beating records like these anytime soon: Watch this video Super Smash Land Also during winter break (I think), I discovered a game called Super Smash Land. Basically, it plays exactly like Super Smash Bros, but GameBoy style. I think it's kind of cute, and I enjoy games with Gameboy pixel art. It reminds me of the console I never had. There's also a Tower of Heaven cameo in it, too. The battlegrounds feel a bit small, and I don't understand how to pass or unlock any stage at all, but maybe someday, I will! Watch this video Tower of Heaven Oh yeah. And I also beat Tower of Heaven. Finally. Level 11 was a pain. Well, the first time I played through and completed it, I died 269 times (:P). I did a speedrun the day after, with a time of about 8 minutes (is 8 my favourite number or what?) and a total of 20 deaths this time. So I was proud of myself for the change in the gap. I also had fun with the level creator...it makes almost any level you create a challenge. All the levels I made are on another computer though...I've only made two so far that are complete. I was working on one called Tower of Deception but I don't think I'll be completing it anytime soon. Finally... Apparently, the longest English word is methio...something like that and is over 189,000 characters long. It's supposed to be the long name of some protein called titin, the largest known protein. Is it a legitimate word? Uh...well...once you start saying it, you'll probably be standing there for a good four hours at least. Or you could just say, "Titin." Watch this video Well, what better way to end the day than playing a Nitrome game of some sort. Or maybe a Pixel Love game. Or maybe I'll just conclude this aimless blog post and get ready for school tomorrow. Until then, Cya! Category:Blog posts